


Hackers and Demons

by 7billionothersandme, matthew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Bunker, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, F/F, Fallen Angels, Meg's not dead, Season 9, half human meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthew/pseuds/matthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg turns up bloody and beaten at Charlie's motel room after being almost killed by Crowley, that dick. But this red headed chick seems kind of different to any regular human</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Bradbury, redhead hacker extraordinaire and self proclaimed woman of letters, was not expecting a beaten and bloody blonde haired woman to suddenly appear outside her motel room. She had become accustomed to strange things, ghosts, demons and even monsters from purgatory ever since she had met the Winchesters. She had helped the duo find a way to stop leviathan, a shape shifting race of creatures who had been trying to turn the earth into a cattle farm. After seeing them again and fighting her fears about her mother, she had tried to avoid things of a supernatural nature. 

Something about this blonde haired woman had sent her spidey senses tingling but the fear was overwhelmed by another strong emotion she had, kindness. She had always thought of Hermione Granger as a role model, not Emma Watson, the real Hermione, the one from the books. She had quietly thought to herself “What would Hermione do?” She opened the door immediately after that. The blonde haired woman was wearing a black leather jacket over a purple shirt. “Thanks.” the woman said to Charlie before falling forwards into her arms. “Frack” Charlie whispered, dragging her into the room and dropping her onto the bed.

Charlie spent the next hour working out the wording for how to tell Sam and Dean that a strange “and sexy” she thought to herself, blonde chick had turned up at her motel room. Thinking back she remembered herself asking Dean if there was such a thing as a monster magnet, “oh God what if they didn’t know and it does exist?” Charlie fretfully thought to herself. At the end of the hour Charlie had written an email which read something like this:

Sam & Dean

I’ve just rented a motel room in Knightstown, Indiana. I’ve been staying out of trouble, no ghosts or anything demon-like in the past couple of weeks. I’ve been minding my own business. The reason I’m writing is because something FRACKING WEIRD IS GOING ON, SOME BEATEN AND BLOODY BLONDE CHICK TURNED UP OUTSIDE MY ROOM. Is this some kind of monster or really physical ghost because if it is what do I do. Help Guys!

Charlie

 

Charlie had reread this letter about a thousand times and still hadn’t sent it. Her mouse was hovering over the send button when she heard a voice with a slow Michigan accent say “I wouldn’t send that if I were you.” Charlie spun round to find the Blonde woman standing right behind her holding a shining stainless metal blade. Her eyes were completely black.

Charlie had heard about the first Meg Masters when she had read about Sam and Dean's exploits in Chuck Shirley's books. She had often wondered what Meg looked like, and now what she was seeing she was liking. Now that the woman had cleaned up and told Charlie who she really was it was started making sense. 

“Bradbury, you're the kid who helped the goody two shoes find the leviathan tablet” Meg said looking through the clothes Charlie had packed, picking out a dark, almost black t-shirt and the darkest pair of jeans she owned. Charlie couldn't resist peeking as Meg went into the bathroom to clean up and change, “she's even sexier as Meg 2.0” she thought pressing against the wall beside the door to not be caught. Then as she remembered the woman was a demon she panicked and muttered to herself “I hope she can't read minds.” Meg walked out of the bathroom pulling on her still slightly bloody jacket, her blonde hair now a dark black “God I hate blondes!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlie had finally fallen asleep, Meg had almost considered knocking her out, she wondered why she had been thrown here. 

After Crowley had stabbed her with the angel blade, there had been a bright light and some pain, then black. She was a demon, so there should have been no afterlife for her but something happened, a piece of her humanity deep down floated to the surface. She had woken up in a motel parking lot, a black cat licking her sleeve. Picking herself up, she looked around. She realised she was back on Earth but not outside the warehouse where the angel tablet had been hidden and Crowley had attempted to kill her. “That bastard” she had whispered, walking over to the motel. As she passed the rooms she found something strange draw her to one. Knocking on the door until it was opened by a redhead woman. It was at this point she felt the blood loss she had sustained and fell into the woman's arms.

Meg suddenly realised that she had felt the loss of blood, which meant she had blood, which meant she was turning human. At least partly. There was a legend in hell that if a demon ever went bad (which to them was good) they might start to regain their humanity, no demon was sure how or of this ever happened but Meg was certain.

There were no memories but she felt more human. “An almost anti-chris gal” Meg mused aloud. She knew her powers would never match the true anti-Christ but she was almost one of his cheerleaders. “Bad metaphor Meg” she whispered going over to the small kitchenette grabbing the coffee pot and filling it. When it boiled Meg brushed her had against the pot and a surge of heat passed through her hand, causing her to flinch away. “I really am turning human” she said, quickly running her hand under cool water


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke up to find Meg lying casually on the coach staring at her hands. 

“So not a dream then.” she said, walking over to Meg.

“Not at all honey.” Meg said, standing up, her leather jacket miraculously clean again. Charlie couldn't stop herself flushing red at the sound of that final word. Quickly ducking her head to hide her reddening cheeks she asked “Do you want to go get a coffee or something then?” 

Meg shrugged “No idea why or how I'm here so why not.”

They went to a small café on the Main Street. Charlie ordered a strong black coffee, she needed it after the night she'd had, while Meg just got a latte. As they sat down at a table by the window Charlie asked a question that had been annoying her.

“You said you died?” Meg nodded, “It had felt that way...” she thought, so Charlie continued “But you're here right now?” Meg sighed “Right now, you know as much as I do honey.” Charlie wasn't sure if Meg was doing it on purpose, or if it was just what she did. She didn't get long to think about it as a scream came from the counter. Two heavily built bikers had attacked the girl behind the counter, pulling back her head and cutting open her throat. 

“Demons” Meg whispered, pushing Charlie behind the table. 

“Hey boys!” The demon bikers turned around to see Meg, “You two looking for little ol' me?” As the first one charged at her Meg quickly slid the angel sword from her sleeve bringing it up and piercing through the demon's skull, bright light flowed from the demon's eyes and mouth. Before the second demon could react the angel sword was buried in his throat as Meg threw it across the room. Meg casually walked over to the second demon and pulled the angel sword out wiping it on the man's jacket. “Well that's it for this town” she said to Charlie as she pulled herself up looking at all the scared customers.

As Charlie threw her bag into the back of her yellow gremlin she thought about how fearless Meg had been. “I guess dying will do that to you” she mused aloud “she is also a demon.”

She joined Meg in the front seat “What's it like?” 

Meg was confused and taken aback by the question. “What's what like?” Charlie brushed some stray hair out of her face.

“Being a demon?” Meg didn't know what to say, she wasn't quite the demon she had been before, for one she wasn't really a demon any more. “I don't know,” she answered slowly “I can't really explain anything at the moment.” Charlie was annoyed with the answer so said nothing, turning on the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg had managed to find an old building just near central Indianapolis.

“Right, so how would Sam and Dean do this?” Charlie said pacing up and down while Meg sat on an old, dusty couch. 

“Well we could figure out how dumb and dumbo do it,” Meg said standing, “or we could do it my way, honey.” 

Charlie looked at Meg and she was somehow closer, her hair smelled of a perfume she recognised but couldn't quite place, she nodded. “Let's get started.” Meg smiled.

Meg had started by asking for Charlie's blood. “What? Why?” She said backing away slightly. Meg sighed, “Demon blood doesn't work when you need to draw demon detection sigils.” 

Charlie was almost shocked at what she said next, “Why not use someone else's blood?” Meg was almost as shocked but quickly recovered and said “Blood bank.” Charlie looked confused so she explained “Blood from a blood bank would work for the sigil.” 

Charlie thought about this and cautiously extended a hand, she didn't much like the idea of breaking into a blood bank. “All right, suit yourself honey.”

It hadn't hurt very much, after the knife had drawn blood, Meg used Charlie's hand to draw a strange symbol in a circle on each of the four walls then a large one on the floor. Meg told Charlie to stand in the centre of the middle circle and wait. “If this works how come Sam and Dean don't know about it?” Charlie asked taking a rag from Meg and rapping it around her hand.

“It's a demon only thing.” Meg said, running the angel sword along the old door frame. 

“How long do I need to do this?” Charlie asked after ten minutes. 

“Tell me about yourself Charlie?” Meg asked generally interested. Taken aback Charlie decided she may as well, so she told Meg about her life, how she had excelled with computers, how she had loved Tolkien and Rowling, how after meeting Sam and Dean she had moved to another town and become queen in a LARPing game. She finally told her about having to let go of her mother, losing the only person she had loved and who had loved her. Meg took all this in and felt something strange inside her, a feeling of something which seemed like, sorrow, but there was something else. Another feeling which she couldn't quite identify. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked trying to get her mind off the feelings. Charlie nodded “Seeing as the cafe was a bust I'm a little bit anyway.” Meg walked towards the door “You stay here honey and I'll be back with food.” Something was different about the way she had said honey Charlie thought, “Don't forget the pie!”


	5. Chapter 5

Meg walked into the gas station shop and realised something was wrong, the place was too quiet. The only people there were the middle aged man behind the counter and the woman sweeping an aisle.She walked through the aisles till she found the pie, picking up an apple one she walked over to the counter. The man slowly picked up the pie, “Will that be anything else Meg?” 

Meg instantly slid the angel sword down her sleeve, twisting it around slamming it it to the man's hand which was resting on the counter. “Who sent you?” She asked the man, twisting the sword.

“Crowley sends his regards.”, a voice behind her said. Meg was thrown over the shelves into the freezers. 

“Well, well Meg,” the woman said walking up to her, her eyes flashing black “we are in trouble. Aren't we?”

“Nice knife,” the male demon said, pulling it out of his hand “where'd you get it?” 

Meg struggled, she wasn't at full power yet, but she had a plan. “Like I'd tell you.” 

The female demon tutted “Is that any way to treat friends?” 

Meg could feel the invisible grip tightening around her chest like a vice. “Maybe some pain will jog her memory?” The male demon smirked walking towards Meg. 

“Try it, see what happens.” Meg goaded as the demon came closer. Using all the power she had, she broke her arm free, grabbing the angel sword and slicing open the male demon's neck. The female demon was blinded by a bright light making her concentration break, which let Meg fall to the ground. Landing catlike Meg ran at the female demon, tackling her into the shelves and pinning her. 

“How'd you find me?” She said, digging the angel sword into the female demon's neck. 

“Your little demon sigils lit up the place like a Christmas tree,” she replied smirking, “we just had to wait for you to leave.” 

Meg gave a unwilling gasp of horror “Charlie!” 

The female demon smiled wider “Is that the little slut's name? She seemed so scared when we burst in calling for you.” Meg dug the blade into her neck harder, her eyes turning black, that wiped the smile from the demon's face. 

“Where is she?” Meg whispered in a voice that could give a demon nightmares. 

“Old warehouse, downtown, back room second floor” the demon said her bravado melting. “Thanks.” Meg said, smiling grimly, before slitting her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie stirred, her eyes opening to the sound of a man talking. She was certain they hadn't seen her move. Watching through half closed eyes she was able to make out a man in a suit talking to two men dressed in police riot gear. 

“You two need to make sure that Lucifer loving bitch doesn't take a step into this room.” the suited man said, his accent vaguely British. 

“Yes Crowley.” one of the men in riot gear said, and as quick as a flash Crowley had pulled a knife that Charlie recognised as an angel sword. 

“You want to keep that tongue?” He said as he pressed the knife into the man's neck, who gulped. “I have to go meet the Winchesters,” Crowley said straightening his suit “if she's a no show kill the bitch.”

Meg stood outside the warehouse holding the angel sword, breathing heavily. There was an almost crushing weight on her shoulders, the nerves and fear of losing Charlie. Not that she'd grown attached to her or anything. Focusing she could sense at least 7 demons inside, 4 on the bottom floor and 3 on the top. Charlie was in there, she could sense the scent and colour of her hair, the sweet cherry smell of her dark red locks. She snapped out of her daze and gave a quiet whistle. After a couple minutes she heard the panting beside her. “Good boy.” she whispered, then pointed to the warehouse, “Hunt.”

Charlie stared at her captors as they watched the doors into her prison, she herself had been tied to a chair. “Bit cliche isn't it?” She said, distracting both the demons. 

“Shut up” the taller one said. 

“It is though,” Charlie continued, fear fuelling her mindless gibbering, “damsel in distress waiting for the dashing hero to save her from the evil villain and his henchmen.” 

The tall demon stepped forward, “I said shut it.” 

But Charlie was in full flow, “I just guess Crowley must be a traditionalist or he watched a lot of the old bond films, I really like the one with, ya'know, the laser thing on the table?" 

The shorter one nodded a stupid grin spreading across his face, then, in a pretty decent Sean Connery accent, “Do you expect me to talk?” 

Then a voice Charlie thought she would never hear again said, “No, I expect you to die!” Then an invisible force started ripping apart the two demons, the gory splatter of blood causing Charlie to pass out.

Meg carried Charlie out into the yard around the back of the warehouse. As they hit the cool night air Charlie woke up and Meg smiled at her. When Charlie was able to stand up properly she started, “I guess we should get-” but was cut off as Meg pulled her close roughly and pressed her lips gently against Charlie's. Charlie, in her surprise, tensed up, but relaxed into the kiss and returned it with more force. As Charlie swiped her tongue across Meg's lower lip she let out a small moan, Meg pushed her hands up into Charlie's hair, becoming more and more desperate. Charlie let her tongue slide between Meg's lips, stroking it across the roof of her mouth, eliciting a small moan from Meg. This continued for several minutes, tongues searching through each other's mouths, hands pulling through hair, until they each broke off, breathless but smiling. 

“Wow...” Charlie said, still hugging Meg. 

“That got you speechless, Honey” Meg smiled, before giving Charlie a peck on the cheek. A huge flash of light suddenly lit up the sky. 

“What the hell?” Charlie said looking to the sky. Both women watched as streaks of light continued to fall from the sky. “What is it?” Charlie asked, seeing Meg looking intently at the lights. 

“Angels,” Meg whispered “falling angels.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed since the night of the fallen angels, but Charlie had found something, or rather someone, to enjoy in the dark times. Meg wasn't sad about it either, she was enjoying her new human feelings to their fullest extent. They were currently staying in a hotel room in Minneapolis, snow had already started to fall. Over the two months, Meg had taught Charlie how to use the angel sword after they borrowed another from a demon who had killed a fallen angel. They had moved from city to city, following various strange crimes and happenings, Meg figured it was one of the Knights of Hell, Crowley couldn't keep them locked up forever. The most recent had been in Minneapolis, a murder inside a locked room with blood sigils written across the walls. 

“Police say it's a satanic group called The Cultists.” Charlie said, pulling up the police database “They have their own website.” 

Meg looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw a website which had satanic symbols scrawled across the background “Might be a good cover for a hell knight, nice work honey.”Then they heard a quiet sound coming from the door. 

“Shh.” Meg whispered, walking over to the door. The noise was still going when Meg placed her hand on the door. Pulling out the angel sword she quickly pulled open the door. On the other side were two men dressed in suits, one crouched in front of the door picking the lock and the other watching. 

“Meg?” Sam Winchester said a confused expression. 

“Sam?” Meg replied equally confused. 

“Charlie?” Dean Winchester said joining the confused duo. 

“Dean.” Charlie replied calmly breaking the pattern.

“So how'd you survive?” Sam asked Meg, as they watched Charlie and Dean look over the arsenal, “I mean we saw Crowley stab you.” 

Meg leaned back against the wall of the old house Sam and Dean were using replying “I know about as much as you do moose.” Sam looked at the sky the sky and sighed, Meg realised what was on his mind 

“I'm guessing it wasn't you two goofballs who sent the angels to earth?” Sam glanced at her then looked up at the sky again 

“Metatron.” Meg was slightly surprised 

“The Metatron, scribe of God, etcetera? I thought he died.” Sam shook his head 

“No, not dead and he tricked Cas into helping him.” Meg almost flinched at the mention of Cas, she had no idea how to tell him about her and Charlie, if she would at all. “He's not been the same since he became human,” Sam was continuing, not noticing Meg's distant gaze, “something just broke, he's obsessed with finding the fallen angels, he only agreed to come with us on this one because a hell knight might lead us to angels.” Meg looked up at the last part.

“Cas is here?” Sam looked confused.0

“Yeah, he's researching any past murders like this in recent months.” Meg paled , if Cas was here she'd have to tell him, but that might break him more than he already was. Her human half was desperately wanting not to hurt him. If she had to choose at this moment between telling Cas about her and Charlie or taking on leviathan single handed she would chose leviathan.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's phone rang, blaring out 'Eye of the Tiger' before he picked it up. “Cas? What is it” he answered “what do you mean she's there?” Charlie closed the arsenal, locking the trunk of the impala, “Who's there?” 

Dean whispered something to Cas before hanging up, “We've gotta go Sammy.” Sam moved quickly, opening the door and getting into the car in one swift movement. 

“What's going on?” Meg asked, just as confused as Charlie. 

“Cas is in trouble.” Dean said, turning the keys in the Impala, staring grimly ahead. 

“It's the knight of hell, Abaddon.” Sam said. Meg knew the name, every demon did. Abaddon was a rogue, a gun for hire, any demon wanted some havoc or a group of hunters slaughtered, Abaddon would do it. 

“We need to get there fast.” Meg said, grabbing Charlie and pulling her to the Gremlin.

They reached the library in under 10 minutes, people were rushing out, screaming in fear. Dean, Sam and Charlie grabbed a holy fire Molotov each from the trunk, while Meg slid the angel sword down her sleeve. 

“Let's kill this bitch once and for all.” Meg said, slightly scaring Charlie. They pushed through the double doors at the front of the building, they heard the sound of fighting coming from somewhere in the centre of the foye. Rushing towards the sound, they got there just in time to see Abaddon stab Castiel directly in the heart, her face twisted in a sick smile. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, causing Abaddon's head to spin round and her smile spread even wider. 

“Hello again boys.” she said, lifting a hand using an invisible force to throw the brothers across the entire library. Charlie threw her Molotov but Abbadon caught it with her invisible force “Tsk, tsk, such a pretty girl too.” She walked towards Charlie who was now petrified with fear “I will enjoy gutting you.”

“Hey, assbutt!” Abaddon turned just in time to see a fiery bottle flying towards her. The knight of hell burst into flames, forcing her to smoke out. Meg and Charlie quickly rushed over to Cas who had fallen to his knees, blood pouring from the knife which was still protruding from his chest. 

“Charlie, do something!” Meg shouted desperately, fear leaking into her voice. 

“Meg, is that you?” Cas said weakly, his eyes fluttering open and shut. 

“Yes it's me, hold on Clarence, please.” she said, cradling his head as he fell limply back into her arms “Charlie, please.” Charlie had pulled off her jumper and was trying to slow the blood flow. 

“Damnit Meg, I'm a hacker not a doctor!” Tears were rolling down Meg's face 

“Hold on Clarence, please hold on, my unicorn."


	9. Chapter 9

They had brought Cas to the nearest hospital where he'd been immediately rushed to emergency. He'd lost a lot of blood, and they hadn't been able to remove the knife. As Cas was wheeled into surgery and the boys were explaining what happened to the nurses, Charlie pulled Meg to the side, giving her a tight hug. 

“I know you care for Cas,” Charlie whispered, “but at some point we'll have to tell him about us.” Meg just pulled herself deeper into the hug. “Listen we have to tell them sometime I don't know about Sam and Dean, but maybe Cas will listen and be glad you're happy after he knows you're alive.” Meg looked into Charlie's eyes and gave a weak smile, “That's my little nut-Meg.”

Cas sat in his hospital bed, flicking through an old magazine on knitting patterns, seeming very interested when Meg walked in. “Meg? It really was you.” he said, his usual deep voice croaking. 

“Looks like none of us are going to heaven then Clarence.” Meg said, giving a weak smile and sitting on the chair next to his bed. 

“But...?” Cas began before his voice failed him. 

“How am I here?” Meg said, “An excellent question, maybe God wants a demon on the team?” Cas gave his best attempt at a laugh, but it came out as a series of painful coughs which made Meg take his hand. 

“Do you remember the pizza man?” he asked after he had finished. Meg nodded giving her weak smile again, she would never forget it. She had kissed Cas to steal his angel sword, and unexpectedly he had kissed back, that had been her first ever true kiss as a demon. 

“I wanted to tell you something Clarence,” Meg said slowly and carefully, watching the hallway as doctors and nurses walked and ran past, “after I died, I came back, I was dazed and confused, then I met Charlie, there was something different about me Cas. I was, am, half human, she helped me realise it, I had feelings I didn't understand for her and when Crowley kidnapped her, I don't know this anger erupted inside me. But once she was safe again I was overjoyed, so I kissed her, and, and she kissed me back. Clarence there wasn't a single day I didn't worry about you, Charlie helps me deal with the worry and I," she paused, thinking, "I love her.” 

Castiel had listened intently through all of this and had a small tear running down his cheek, “Meg, it's all right, you cared for me when I was out of my mind and defended me with your life, I can't ask you for anything because you owe me nothing.” After another ten minutes the nurse told Meg that Cas would need his sleep. 

“Sleep well, Clarence.” she whispered as she walked out.

Charlie was waiting for Meg at the hospital doors. “I think we may need some time alone-” she started but was interrupted by Meg's gentle kiss. Once Meg pulled away she took Charlie's hand and whispered breathily into her ear, “Let's go back to the room then.”


	10. Chapter 10

Once Cas had fully recovered they decided to head to the Men of Letters bunker. Meg was impressed, the Men of Letters knew almost everything about demon kind, almost. 

“Seriously they have a dungeon?” Charlie said, sitting across from Dean, both with a slice of apple pie. 

“Yeah.” Dean said after taking a massive bite of his pie. 

“These dudes really needed to get out more.” Charlie said before digging in to her pie. Sam had his head buried in a book and wasn't paying attention to the conversation. 

“Charlie and I have to tell you two something.” Meg said, and Dean nodded while Sam's eyes stayed on his book. “For a while,” Meg said slowly trying to figure out how to say it, “ever since I came back really, we have been, we are, what I'm trying to say is...” 

Charlie swallowed her pie and said simply “Meg and I are in a relationship.” Dean spat out his pie and Sam's head snapped up so quickly Meg was surprised he hadn't got whiplash. 

“Well,” Dean said, cleaning up his wasted pie, “congratulations, I guess.” Sam's jaw was still hanging as Charlie picked up some more pie.

“Close your mouth dude, you'll catch flies.” Sam closed his mouth then opened it again, “That kinda explains the single room back in Minneapolis and your running off after you went to talk to Cas.” 

Cas who was sitting at the other end of the table decided to chip in, “Meg already told me about it.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything. Everyone lapsed into silence, the only sounds the munching of pie, and the occasional turn of a page. After a while Dean looked up, glanced between Meg and Charlie, a frown glancing across his features. "Have you guys, you know, done, erm, anything..." he trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dean, we have 'done things'. Jesus, what are you, in middle school?" She smirked at Dean's blushing face, oh he had absolutely no idea what they had been up to these past few days. None at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after this the guys all headed to their own rooms, leaving Meg and Charlie alone in one of the many living rooms of the bunker. Charlie had found an ancient book on Wiccan traditions, which she was reading avidly, eyes flickering over the pages almost impossibly quickly. Meg sighed heavily, looking Charlie up and down. It was crazy how much she'd fallen for this nerdy chick, despite everything.

The sigh caused Charlie to look up, and she almost jumped as she realised how close Meg was. She gently removed the book from Charlie's loose hands, making sure to mark the page, knowing Charlie would want to come back to it later. She began to trace small circles with her thumb into Charlie's thigh, leaning even further forward until her lips were ghosting over the red head's ear. "I think there's something far more entertaining than that book in this bunker," she whispered softly, sending shivers down Charlie's spine, "and it'll be waiting for you in your room."

With a light kiss to her cheek, Meg stood up to leave, pausing in the doorway to throw a wink at Charlie, before sauntering off to her room. Still faintly shocked from the sudden closeness, and apparent abruptness of Meg's desire, she sat there blinking for a few seconds, before realising that Meg was probably waiting for her. She stood up, taking her hair down from it's ponytail and letting it fall down around her shoulders in light waves before walking out, just as Meg had. 

* * *

 Charlie entered the small room to see Meg stretched out, cat-like, on the bed. She had already removed her shirt and shoes, and was now wearing simply her jeans and bra, which was red and lacy, much to Charlie's surprise. A sly grin stretched across Meg's face as she eyed Charlie up and down, this was going to be fun.

Charlie stepped forward, removing her nerdy t-shirt as she did so, revealing her almost embarrassingly plain bra underneath. She crawled forward onto the bed, straddling Meg and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Meg reciprocated immediately, attempting to pull Charlie closer and deepen the kiss, but Charlie pushed her away and pinned her down with her hands above her head.

"Naughty," she almost growled, "tonight, you do what I say, okay?" Meg squirmed underneath her, she wasn't used to the tables being turned like this. Charlie just pushed her down further into the bed, and muttered into her ear, "I would do what I say if I were you, Nutmeg, or things could get nasty."

Meg hadn't known that Charlie had it in her to be like this, but apparently she did, and it felt good. 

Charlie gently pulled Meg up again, once more initiating a soft kiss. She slowly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along Meg's bottom lip to gain entrance, and as she did, traced her tongue over the roof of her mouth. An action that never failed to make Meg moan. Their tongues moved together, Charlie's hands moving from the back of Meg's neck to her hips and squeezing, then roughly pushing Meg back onto the mattress, making her gasp.

Meg slid her hands up Charlie's back to her bra strap, and pulled back to look at her to gain permission. Charlie smiled slyly, but nodded, before once again meeting Meg's kiss-swollen lips. Charlie's breasts were amazing, with veins lightly spread across her pale skin, giving her an almost ethereal colouring in the half-light. Charlie's kisses slowly moved down Meg's jaw to her neck, where she sucked and bit, leaving a trail of bruise like marks. Her hands reached behind Meg, also undoing her bra. 

They were both so turned on, eyes dark with lust for each other. Charlie continued to move down Meg's body, along her collarbone, down to her nipple, which she gently sucked, then blew on, making Meg's body quiver underneath her. She let out a soft moan, "Please, oh God!"

Charlie pulled away, still fingering Meg's nipples, "What do you want? Do you want me?" she moved back down to Meg's ear, "Do you need me?" She drew out the word need as her hand moved down to Meg's crotch and started rubbing.

"Oh God, yes, you, I need you so bad. Fuck." Meg whimpered, trying to push up against Charlie's hand, but she kept her pinned down with a hand to her hip.

"Then you shall get what you desire." Charlie whispered, removing Meg's jeans and pants tantalizingly slowly, before removing her own.

Charlie placed her thigh between Meg's legs, who got the message, and started rutting against her, seeking the friction that she so badly needed. Their hands roamed each other's hot skin, pulled and tugged through hair, sharing moans and gasps and sweet, wet kisses.

Charlie whispered to Meg through heavy breaths, "I need you, to touch me, to get inside me. Now."

Meg moved her hand, the one that wasn't tangled in Charlie's hair, down to her clit, which she started rubbing, softly. Charlie moaned, barely able to contain herself. Meg continued, then, began to insert one finger into her vagina, then another. She pulled them in and out slowly, then more quickly, relishing the sounds coming from Charlie's mouth. Then, she crooked her fingers, hitting just the right spot, forcing a cry from Charlie as she came, panting.

"God, so fucking good, Jesus fuck." Charlie muttered, trying to catch her breath. It didn't take her long to finish on Meg, she knew exactly which buttons to press. And soon they were lying down facing each other. Noses and foreheads touching, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex. 

"I love you." murmured Meg, half-asleep. Charlie smiled gently, "I know."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Meg and Charlie woke up, Charlie's arms wrapped around Meg's waist.

“Morning honey.” Meg said, kissing Charlie softly on the cheek.

“Hello little nutmeg.” Charlie replied, looking deep into Meg's eyes. Meg quickly made her eyes turn black, but Charlie smiled even more, “You look just as sexy with those demon eyes.”

They quickly got dressed, Charlie getting distracted by Meg's curves more than once, and headed towards the kitchen. When they got there they found Dean dressed in an old apron pouring pancake batter into a pan.

“Good morning to the couple.” he said, a massive smile across his face, “There are pancakes already out for you two.”

They sat down at the table where Sam and Cas were already, Cas watching Dean cook and Sam flicking through a newspaper. Meg cut off a piece of pancake and gently placed it in Charlie's mouth and she did the same.

“Is this normal behaviour for a couple?” Cas whispered to Sam who looked up.

“Cas, I don't think any of us know what normal really is.” he whispered back before going back to the paper.

Once breakfast was over Sam told Dean about a suspected Vamp nest a couple towns over.

“Young girls going missing, sounds like a Vamps nest.” Dean had said, putting down the paper. So the boys had decided to check it out, leaving Meg and Charlie at the bunker. Charlie wanted to read her way through the library but Meg's pout was her one weakness, so they went exploring. They found a shooting range, the case files, an old projector room and the one Charlie and Meg were interested in, the dungeon.

“They really did build a dungeon.” Charlie said, gripping Meg's hand.

“They didn't get out much,” Meg said, squeezing Charlie's hand, “did they.” At this an idea came to Charlie, “I think we could have some fun here, don't you Meggy?”

Meg gave an evil smile, “Oh yes, we could have a lot of fun here.”


	13. Chapter 13

After 3 weeks of exploration and "private fun" Meg and Charlie felt ready to get a case. Sam, Dean and Cas had dealt with the vamps nest a week ago, so when Charlie and Meg said they wanted a case they had no disagreement. They set the girls up with fake IDs and handed Charlie a set of keys.

“What are these for?” Charlie asked, giving Dean a look.

Dean smiled, “We thought you might need it, the gremlin's good, but it's got nothing on this baby.”

Charlie realised what he meant when they stepped outside, right beside the Impala was a black ‘68 Chevy Camaro.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Charlie shouted, giving Dean a hug which slightly choked him.

“Check the trunk.” Sam said while Dean caught his breath. Opening the trunk Meg and Charlie found a large case, opening it they found everything they might need, from holy water to handguns.

“Well honey,” Meg said as they slid into the front of the Camaro, “let's go hunt some demons.”

There had been a big spike of strange murders in a small town in Virginia, deaths from inside locked rooms, people ripped to shreds in back alleys and being disembowelled from the inside. The boys thought it was either a coven or a crossroads demon. The latest victim was a woman, around 25, by the name of Kaitlin Waters. She had ran a successful flower business but it had been failing in the past two weeks. She'd been found wrapped in poison ivy , cause of death asphyxiation.

“So the vines choked her to death?” Meg asked, Charlie still wasn't used to impersonating a fed.

“Seems that way” said a heavy built man, who seemed to be the sheriff.

“All these strange deaths?” Charlie chipped in, “You think they might be connected?”

The sheriff nodded, “Not sure how though.”

“There is literally nothing.” Charlie said, leaning back after reading the various autopsy reports. Meg looked up from the bed. “There are no marks, I mean even on the one who was ripped to pieces, zilch.”

Meg sat herself on the edge of the bed saying “It's looking more and more like witches.”

Charlie stood up, walking over to the bed, and sat next to her, “Only problem with that is there's no gardening clubs, book groups or any meetings of just women.”

Meg let her head fall onto Charlie's shoulder, whispering breathily in her ear, “There'll be a lead, let's talk to the neighbours tomorrow, tonight there's someone I want to do.” And she rifled through her bag, eventually pulling out a vibrator, holding it up for Charlie to see, and giving her a filthy smile.

* * *

The next morning they interviewed Kaitlin's roommate, Alice Collins.

“Was Kaitlin acting strangely at all before she died?” Meg asked as they sat down on a sofa in her apartment.

“No,” Alice said, sitting opposite them on a single armchair, “she was just a little worried about her business.”

Charlie nodded, “Did she have any enemies?”

Alice shook her head, “You'd think with her sudden luck a couple years ago she'd have made plenty.”

Meg and Charlie exchanged a glance, “When exactly did she become so lucky?”

Alice thought for a second, “About two years ago yesterday.”

“So it has to be a crossroads demon.” Charlie said as they walked out of the final victim's house.

“No crossroads demon is that neat, not even Crowley.” Meg said as they got in the Camaro.

“So he's outsourcing to use loopholes.” Charlie said, starting the engine, “Oh baby, that purr.”

Meg rolled her eyes smiling, this nerdy chick definitely had a hidden side to her, “So a crossroads demon using witches to cut corners?”

Charlie turned a corner, “Dean told me about something like this, apparently Crowley was pissed.”

Meg thought about this, “I wonder why Crowley hasn't shown his face recently.”

Charlie shrugged, “All I know is we need to stop this guy before he makes another deal.” A google map search later they had found the crossroads. This was when the honeymoon period finally ended.

“There's no other way.” Charlie said as Meg paced up and down.

“No,” Meg said sternly, “there is no way I am letting my girlfriend lose her soul.”

Charlie sighed, “I'm the only one of us who can make a deal, you'll be there to back me up.”

Meg wasn't giving up, “No, we find out who the witch is and hold her till she tells us how to get the demon.”

Charlie was getting angry now, “You know that wouldn't work, the only way to summon a crossroads demon is to go to a crossroads at midnight!”

Meg shouted back “No! You can't do it!” Both women turned away and were quiet, until Charlie heard a sniff. Walking over to Meg, Charlie saw tears rolling down her face.

“Meg... I... I'm sorry.”

Meg sniffed again, turning to face Charlie, tears still coming from her eyes, “I just don't want to lose you...”

Charlie gave a half smile, “I can take care of myself Nutmeg, but I need you to trust me, ok?”

Meg gave a weak, tear stained smile and nodded, “Let's get this bastard.”

Charlie stood up, flicking the last bits of dirt over the box with her foot.

“Well you must be new around here?” A smooth female voice came from behind her. Turning around Charlie took in the crossroads demon. She was a young black woman, her dark hair falling gently on her shoulders, wearing a black knee length dress.

“How do you know?” Charlie answered evasively, and the crossroads demon laughed.

“Because I come to you.” she said stepping closer, “Now I think I know why you're here, you lost someone you care about, a parent?”

Charlie almost lost her composure, but stayed calm, “Yes, that's how it works, I let you have my soul in 10 years and you bring her back?”

The crossroads demon smiled, “Look who did her research.”

Charlie kept calm, “And you seal the deal with a kiss?”

The demon winked and Charlie smiled, “I didn't just research that.” She quickly pulled out a lighter and dropped it before jumping out of the flames, which circled round the demon to form a devil's trap.

“You really think I was alone on this, hunter?” The demon said, smiling.

“No, which is why I brought help” Charlie said, hearing a small thump and illegible swearing. Meg walked out of the shadows pulling Alice Collins with her.

“I don't think any high up demon is going to like a low level demon bending the rules.” The crossroads demon's smile faded and Charlie pulled out her angel sword, “Sorry babe, you're not my type.”

Meg stopped Charlie outside their motel room, “Honey, I want you to know I do trust you, I just get worried.”

Charlie smiled, “I was taught by one of the best.” Meg leaned in, pushing Charlie against the wall and whispered in her ear, “And who would that be?”

Charlie giggled as Meg's breath brushed against her ear, then kissing Meg quickly, she took her hand and went into their room, locking the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Meg sat bolt upright, she was in the Camaro. 

“What the hell?” Looking around she saw she was parked outside a motel, an old one by the looks of it, “Charlie?!” There was no response.

Walking over to one of the motel rooms she pushed open the door. On the floor she could vaguely make out a body. Switching on the lights she saw the blood, pools of it around the body and on the walls, it was Sam. She checked the next room, Dean, the next, Cas. She reached the final room and placed a hand on the doorknob, slowly twisting it open. Lying in the centre of the room, blood pouring out of her chest, but still breathing, was Charlie. Rushing to her girlfriends side Meg put her hands over the wound trying to stop the blood. 

“No,” Charlie croaked, “just leave me Meg.” 

Tears were already flowing down her face, “I can't, hold on honey, I can still save you.” 

Charlie lifted an arm and placed her hand on Meg's cheek, “Goodbye my little nutmeg.” 

With that her hands dropped making a splash in the blood. Meg still with tears in her eyes felt someone watching her. She quickly turned to see a blonde haired woman with piercing green eyes staring at her.

With a sudden jolt Meg woke up, she was in her and Charlie's motel room in a small town in Washington state. 

“What's up Meg?” Charlie asked as she sat up. 

“Nightmare” Meg said rubbing her eyes to remove the image of Charlie's death from her eyes. There was nothing in this town but something was giving Meg nightmares and Charlie wanted to find it. 

“The same one?” She asked pulling Meg close again. She nodded gently nuzzling into Charlie's neck, her soft red hair falling over her. 

“Don't worry Meg,” Charlie said watching her fall back to sleep, “we'll find out what's happening.”

Charlie couldn't get back to sleep so she went out, she left a note saying “Couldn't sleep, be back later, I'll be fine.” Walking past the Camaro she made her way to the bar across the street. Inside there was only a couple of people left, the barman and a woman with short blonde hair. Sitting down next to her Charlie ordered a beer then turned to face her. 

“Charlie, and you are?” 

The woman picked up her own bottle and muttered “Gwen.” 

Charlie smiled, “What's it like round here then?” 

Gwen shrugged, “Not been here long, can't say.” Charlie looked closely at her, Gwen wore a denim jacket over a dark green shirt. 

“So why're you here?” Charlie asked drinking her beer. Gwen was staring at a news report on the screen, the announcer was talking about the meteor show several months ago. 

“Know any thing about that?” Charlie asked not expecting an answer. 

“A little,” Gwen said smiling, “I was in it.” 

Charlie spat out the beer she was drinking, “So you're a....” 

Gwen smiled, “Fallen angel? Yes. And you are a hunter Ms Bradbury, a hunter who has a dirty little secret.”


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie made for the door but heard an ominous click before she reached it and as she tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. 

“I'm not trying to hurt you or your little demon friend, Charlie.” Gwen said, standing up and waving a hand to making the barman leave. 

“Well you're certainly not making a good case!” Charlie retorted angrily. 

Gwen just smiled, “You're not the only one who has a secret.” 

Charlie's expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion, “What do you mean?” 

Gwen looked at Charlie and was suddenly inches away, “There is another angel, she has not fallen but has chosen to walk hidden from her friends.” 

Charlie gulped, Gwen had backed her against a wall and was staring at her as if she could see right into her mind, her eyes unwillingly flicked down to Gwen's black skirt and almost too close breasts, “So this angel, they're special to you?” 

Gwen nodded, smiling mischievously, “She was my dirty little secret.” 

Charlie was desperately trying to move away from Gwen but she was trapped, “So this angel friend of yours is here, she have a name?” 

Gwen moved back letting Charlie breath, “Anna, her name is Anna.”

Charlie rushed back to the motel, sprinting across the road she burst into their room, “We need to go!” 

Meg sat up in the bed covering her breasts, “Let me at least get dressed first honey.” 

Charlie packed quickly as Meg dressed, “Why the sudden panic? Charlie?” Meg grabbed Charlie by the arm, “Charlie look at me.” Charlie broke down, right there in the middle of the room. “Come on honey, tell your little nutmeg, what's wrong?” Charlie spilled it all, meeting Gwen, her close encounter and the secret. 

“Well,” Meg said, cradling Charlie's head in her arms, “looks like she wants us to find her little friend.” 

Charlie looked up at Meg half surprised, “We're gonna take the case?” 

Meg smiled at her and winked, “A sexy lesbian hacker and her demonic girlfriend helping two lesbian angels, why would we ever pass this up?” Charlie smiled and leaning up gave her demonic girlfriend a passionate kiss before swiftly removing her shirt.

The next morning there was a knock on the door and when Charlie opened it, bleary eyed from last night's fun, to her surprise it was Gwen. 

“Good morning Ms Bradbury,” she said, walking in and causing Meg to hurriedly cover herself, “Ms Masters.” 

Once they were dressed Meg and Charlie set off to talk to people while Gwen watched. “Have you seen a redhead woman?” Charlie asked a man walking past, “She would be wearing a green denim jacket over a white top?” 

Meg chipped in, “Dark brown eyes, pointy chin, has that angelic look about her.” 

The man nodded at something behind them, “You mean like her?” Spinning around the girls saw Anna standing across the street staring at them. Suddenly they were right beside her. 

“I will never get used to that.” Meg muttered as Gwen walked over to Anna. 

“Anna,” she said looking deep into her eyes, “What happened to you?” 

Anna looked sullen, “I was lost my dearest, my light had no direction, but I have been brought back.” 

Charlie and Meg rolled their eyes, “Will you two just kiss and make up, we have places to go.” 

Anna looked at them with a slight awe, her eyes were drawn mainly to Meg, “She has been raised too.” 

Meg gave a confused look, “Do you know something about how I survived?” 

Anna stared at her, “God chose you and set you on your path for a reason, as he has with me, only you can find that reason.” With that both angels vanished. 

“Well,” Charlie said smiling at Meg, “looks like God wants the world to swing both ways.”


	16. Chapter 16

“But Meg, it's the largest battle they've ever had.” 

Meg shook her head, “No, Charlie I am not getting involved.” 

Charlie nuzzled her head into Meg's neck, sitting next to her on their bunker bed, “Come on Meg, what's a queen without her lover.” 

Meg gave a little smile, “My naughty queen is just trying to get back in my pants.” 

Charlie gave a giggle and rolled her eyes, “Maybe.” 

Meg pushed her back on the bed, “You're still not getting me to go.” 

Charlie whined but smiled as Meg straddled her, “At least kiss your queen.” As Meg leaned down to kiss her there was a knock at the door, “Uh guys I think you might want to hear about this one?”

“Farmington Hills, Michigan, ring any bells?” Sam said as they all sat down in the library. 

“Yeah, it's the home's of Moondor” Charlie said, giving a look to Meg. 

“Yeah,” Sam muttered, “well it seems something weird is going on again.” 

Cas was looking confused, “What's a Moondor?” 

Charlie was about to answer when Dean came in wielding a fork and pie, “Moondor is a Live Action Role Playing game where five factions fight for the crown of moons.” 

Meg was shocked, but Charlie smiled, “I have taught you well young padawan.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas looked even more confused than before, “Anyway there've been some big monster signs, Vamps, Werewolves, Shifters even a couple dragons.” 

Dean gave a whistle, “Looks like we'll need all the help we can get.”

They set out to Farmington Hills, Sam, Dean and Cas in the Impala while Charlie and Meg took their Camaro. Meg drove while Charlie sulked, Meg still hadn't agreed to LARP with her. 

“But Meg we've role played before.” Charlie said with a mischievous smile, “Remember?" 

Meg definitely remembered and the thought of it turned her on slightly, “Yes, but pretending to be a naughty nurse is very different from being the queen of Moondor's lover.” Charlie sat back, folding her arms and going into a sulk again, Meg sighed, “All right if I have to.” Charlie smiled and gave Meg a quick peck on the cheek, before slowly sliding her hand up the inside of Meg's thigh. Meg slapped it away playfully, looking sideways at Charlie with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie and Meg arrived at Moondor just as the tents were being set up, a young man did a double take as Charlie arrived, “Carrie, Carrie Heinlein?” 

Charlie looked at the man, he wore the attire of a knight, “That would be the Queen of Moons to you, knight.” She smiled and gave the man a hug, “Felix Waters, how the frack have you been?” 

Felix smiled, running a hand through his messy black hair, “Moondor was almost doomed until you called to say you were coming back.” 

Meg gave a grin, her hand sliding down to Charlie's ass giving it a quick squeeze, “Well, your Queen is not alone any more.” 

Felix smiled, “Glad to see you are happy, my Queen,” then, bowing to Meg, “and I hope my new Queen will care for her lover.” 

Meg smiled, giving Charlie's ass another squeeze, “Oh she'll be in very good hands.”

A week later Moondor was ready, the Queen of Moon's camp was large, her army a vast alliance between the Followers of the Moon and the Warriors of Yesteryear. “What's happened to the elves? Charlie asked, walking through the camp flanked by Meg, dressed in a simple cloak which concealed her weapons and Felix in his full armour. 

“They haven't been heard from, the forest seems quiet.” Felix said as they walked towards the Queen's tent. 

“Sam and Dean'll check out the Shadow Orcs.” Charlie said as they walked into the tent. 

“M'lady they are no longer the Shadow Orcs, they are the Dark Ones,” Felix said gravely, “A group who won't stop until all are killed or one of them.” 

Charlie and Meg looked at each other and simultaneously said “Frack.” Charlie grabbed a very realistic looking sword, “Sam and Dean are out there and need our help.” 

The trio quickly left the tent and ran into Cas who was wearing the robes of a Mage, “Why are we doing this?” 

Meg smiled at him and pulled him with her after the hurrying Charlie, “Come on Clarence, where's your fun side?”

 

“They definitely went this way?” Charlie asked Cas, for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“They definitely went this way.” Cas replied firmly, striding with purpose through the forest. 

“Felix, go back to the camp, make sure it's safe, Charlie and I can handle ourselves.” Meg said to him and watched as he walked back, “Ok Cas, what are we dealing with?” 

Cas turned to face the girls, “We were wandering through the forest, and the Winchesters spotted a camp, they went to investigate, and told me to come and tell you and Meg what was happening.” 

Charlie paced up and down, “And what is happening?” 

Cas hesitated to answer, “All the monsters in Michigan have gathered under an alpha, the first of a species. To be specific, the alpha Dragon.” 

Charlie blanched, “You mean the fire breathing lizards, they exist?” 

Cas nodded, “Not always as the lizards though, as humans as well, they still have dragon powers and can only be killed by a sword forged in dragons breath.” 

Charlie groaned, “This is fracking brilliant, dumb and dumber have wandered off, we need Excalibur and every fracking monster in Michigan wants to kill us, for the love of the Gods.”


	18. Chapter 18

There was nothing, no camps in the the forest, no monsters, nothing and it was getting dark. “We'll find them Cas,” Meg said, seeing the worried look on his face, “they may be idiots but they can handle themselves.” Cas nodded, still with a worried look on his face, and they made their way back to the camp. 

“No luck, m'lady?” Felix asked, as they walked to the Queen's tent. 

Charlie shook her head, “the Queens need sleep, make sure everyone's safe, take Cas with you.” 

As they walked off, Meg held open the tent flap for Charlie, whispering an “After you m'lady.” as she stepped in. Inside the tent they looked over the map, trying to figure out where the elves and the Dark Ones could be. 

“Charlie, can you hear something?” Meg whispered, her ears pricking up. 

Charlie listened closely, and she heard it, a soft music, “Curiouser and curiouser.”

Meg and Charlie both donned cloaks and quietly snuck out of the back of the tent. They followed the music, leading them across the park and towards an old wood. “I've never been in there,” Charlie whispered to Meg. 

“Spooky music and a creepy wood,” Meg whispered, “definitely something we want to check out.” Breathing heavily, Charlie grabbed Meg's hand, holding it tightly as they walked into the woods.

“I've seen a tent like that before.” Charlie whispered, as they spotted a single large tent in a clearing. 

“When?” Meg said as they crept towards it. 

“The last time I was here with Sam and Dean.” Charlie muttered as they reached the entrance. They could hear something else under the music, something vague and unclear. 

“On three,” Meg said and Charlie nodded, “ok. Three!” 

They burst into the tent entrance and saw two women perch on the edge of a large four poster bed, hands tangled in each others hair, “Gilda? Ashley?” 

The blonde haired woman turned to face them, “Charlie?” 

The other woman hid behind her long brown hair, giving Meg a shy smile. “I thought you were going back?” Charlie said, walking over to Gilda as she stood up. 

“I did, but this land was in terrible danger and,” she looked over to Ashley, “I found someone to care for.” 

Meg rolled her eyes at all this, “I think I'm missing something?” 

Charlie blushed, her face clashing horribly with her hair, “Uh Gilda, this is Meg, my girlfriend. Meg this is Gilda, fairy and one time lover of the Queen of Moons. And the girl on the bed is Ashley Winters, an old elven lover of mine.”


	19. Chapter 19

They all sat down around a round table which seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“So that's what we really need first, a sword forged in a dragons fire.” Charlie said, sensing Ashley and Gilda holding hands. 

“I know of a place where we may find one.” Gilda said, her and Ashley's hands completely intertwined. 

“Good, but that still leaves the problem of seven of us versus a butt load of them.” Meg said, mentally vomiting at Gilda's public display of affection. 

“I might be able to help with that?” Ashley said, quietly hiding behind her hair again, “I know that in the Elven, Yesteryear and Moons camps at least 25% are hunters.” Charlie looked around at the other three, “So we find the sword and round up as many hunters as we can.” 

Gilda smiled, so did Ashley, but it was hard to tell, Meg continued, “I'll go with Gilda to find the sword and you and Ash can find some hunters.” Gilda looked slightly downhearted at being seperated from Ashley, but after taking a good look at Meg she gave her a smile.

When Ashley and Charlie rushed off to the camp, Meg felt Gilda grab her hand and they disappeared. They had appeared in what looked like a cave, “I wish people would stop doing that!” 

Gilda smiled slightly then giggled, “Welcome to Cornwall.” Meg looked confused so Gilda explained, “Legend says that when King Arthur was buried he asked his knights to bury his sword with him.” 

A smile played at Meg's lips, “Oh honey you know how to get a girl interested.” 

Gilda clicked her fingers and a ball of light appeared, “Welcome to the tomb of King Arthur and the final resting place of Excalibur.”

 

“M'lady? And an Elf?” Felix said, as Ashley and Charlie rushed into the camp, “Ashley?” 

The girls stopped in front of him, “Felix, get all the hunters to the Queen's tent now.” 

Felix nodded, “Guessing you, Meg and Charlie are all hunters too then?” As the girls dashed off to find Cas he muttered to himself, “Well we got some monsters to gank then.” 

Ten minutes later a mass of people were gathered outside the tent. “We all know why we're here,” Charlie shouted at the crowd, “The signs are clear and we know there is an Alpha, there are Dragons, yes, Dragons, and the only way to kill a dragon is with a sword forged in their breath.” 

The hunters looked worried, but then a shout came from behind the crowd. The people parted like as Meg and Gilda came riding through the crowd on a horse, Meg carrying a sword with an ornate handle. 

“Miss me honey?” Meg said, sliding off the horse and slapping Charlie's ass. Charlie kissed her, causing a few hunters near the front to look away awkwardly. “A horse? Really?” 

Meg gave a sly smile, “You know I can't resist theatrics.” 

Felix stepped forward “Let's gank some monsters!”


	20. Chapter 20

The two sides gathered on opposite sides of the field, rain pouring down from the black night sky. “I'm having flashbacks to the last time I saw monsters as dangerous as this.” Charlie said, a faint note of panic in her voice, “The first time I ever met Sam and Dean, I broke an arm and was nearly eaten by Leviathan.” 

Meg frowned, “Honey, if any one of these sons of bitches comes near you they will regret it for the rest of their short lives.” 

A shout came from the forest off to the right. “No?” Meg whispered. 

“It can't be!” Charlie shouted. 

“It is.” Castiel said from behind the two women as they watched Sam and Dean Winchester ride out of the forest and towards the monsters. 

“Charge!” Felix shouted, raising a curved machete.

The two sides clashed, knifes and machetes, claws and teeth, blood. Charlie and Meg had cut their way through a legion of Vamps when they saw Sam and Dean being thrown towards them. The thrower was a man, short cut dark brown hair, fiery orange eyes and lumberjack outfit. The boys landed right in front of them rolling on impact. 

“That's gonna leave a bruise.” Charlie muttered, as Meg unsheathed Excalibur. Several Wendigo moved towards them but paused at a sudden shout. 

“Hey assbutts!” Felix and Cas both threw a Molotov at the monsters. They burst into flames and to all of their surprise, Felix and Cas high fived. A roar came from the man who had thrown Sam and Dean, it was time to face the Alpha.

The six of them faced the dragon alpha, “You guys ready?” Sam asked. 

“No, but we have to do this.” Charlie said back. They charged, Meg slicing at it's head, the others shooting and distracting it. The Alpha grabbed the sword, it's hand burning on contact. 

“Excalibur.” The Alpha grinned, then spun her around with all it's force. Meg was thrown into the others, Charlie and Cas were the only ones left standing. A red mist descended on Charlie's vision, she grabbed Excalibur and swung full force at the alpha. Slicing straight through the alpha's outstretched hand and coming into contact with it's neck, cutting straight through. As the head hit the ground with a dull thump, Charlie rushed to Meg helping her up. 

“Charlie, I'm ok, just a little battered and bruised.” Charlie sighed with relief pulling her up and hugging her, tears in her eyes. “Charlie it's okay,” Meg said, hugging back, smoothing her hand through Charlie's hair, "It's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I am posting on behalf of my writer friend Matthew, who is the one actually writing the story. Any feedback would be appreciated so he knows what you guys think. Thank you!


End file.
